Simply Twisted
by Fiction Angel 666
Summary: Harry has a mystery girl who is also dating Draco. This spells trouble for Hermione and Ron (who are dating) but Harry won't listen to them How does it turn out? Only the author (and you if you read it) knows.


_**Simply Twisted**_

**Chapter 1- A Train Ride To Remember**

"Ah! Hey Baby! How have you been?" Ron asked as Hermione attacked him.

"I've missed you all summer. How was yours?"

"I missed you to." Ron said after a long kiss and went back for another taste

"Oh, c'mon you guys save it for when you're alone." Harry had just walked up lugging his trunk and Hedwig behind him.

"Hey, Harry. How was your summer?" Hermione asked, still hugging Ron.

"Wonderful, for a change. I was allowed to stay with Padfoot at his family house."

"Isn't that a little dangerous? I mean, he's being hunted by the Ministry."

At that point a whistle bellowed from the Hogwarts Express which quieted Hermione and they hurried to get their things on the train.

Once settled down in a compartment Hermione tried to start the conversation again.

"Mione I had a great summer, please don't start off the new year of Hogwarts by nagging me about it."

"Alright, but I still think Dumbledore was wrong. Oh shit, Ron you and I had better make a round through the train."

"Oh, you're right. We'll be back in a few minutes, ok?"

"Sure, wake me up when you get back."

Harry then lied down on the seat and shut his eyes. Little did he know, someone was watching him through the glass doors. They snuck in, took the glasses off his eyes, and then kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"I thought you'd never come," Harry said with a smile as he kissed back."

"Of course I came. I've missed you sooo much over the summer." Kiss

"I've missed you to. How come you haven't written to me?"

Kiss

"You know that my parents watch all of my mail. They probably wouldn't let me leave the house until I was 20."

At that point she crawled on top of Harry and placed her head on his chest.

"You should probably go. Malfoy will be waiting."

"Don't be like that. You I'd prefer to be here with you."

Silence

"Ok. I'll go."

She got off of Harry and started towards the door when she was grabbed around the waist and pulled into Harry's lap.

Kiss

"You still have my glasses baby."

Kiss

"Well if you want them you'll have to be nice to me."

Kiss

Harry tightens his grip and his hand slips under her shirt to the skin of her stomach.

"If Malfoy walks in we're not going to cover for you guys."

Hermione and Ron sit down in their original spots.

"No need, I was just giving Harry back his glasses."

She put Harry's glasses in his hand and walked out of the compartment.

"Hey baby. Why were you in there?" Draco's cold voice could be heard through the open door.

"No reason. Let's go back to your com…"

With a wave of his wand, Harry closed the compartment door. (Harry's very jealous you see, he knew that Draco would kiss her soon and he hated to even hear it.)

"Why do you even try with her?"

"She doesn't see me as a Gryffindor. I'm just Harry to her. Not 'the boy who lived' not 'the golden Gryffindor boy'. I'm just Harry."

"Fine, but I'm telling you she's trouble. She's a Slytherin and Malfoy thinks he's dating her."

"So Harry, are we ever going to find out the real name of your/Malfoys girl ?"

"Yeah, I hate having to call her Betty in the halls."

"When she says I can tell you her name, I will."

"Jesus Christ Harry! You're sooo pussy-whipped!" Mark entered the compartment and sat next to Harry.

"I am not!" Harry replied sheepishly. Mark is in his 3rd year (a year younger than Harry) and had the biggest crush on Harry (Hermione and Ron knew that, but decided not to tell Harry).

"Hey Mark, What's going on?" Ron and Hermione asked in unison.

"Nothing much. Oh, I need tot tell you two something later, k?"

"Sure."

Harry then stood up and walked to the compartment door.

"Where, are you going?" Mark asked trying not to sound to interested.

"I have to use the restroom."

He walked out and shut the compartment door behind him.

"So what did you need to tell us?"

"I broke up with Charley."

"Oh, you and he looked sooo cute together. Why'd you brake up with him?'

"I like him and all, but over the summer I found myself missing Harry more."

"Mark! Listen very closely! Harry is straight, he has a girlfriend. I don't want to sound mean, but, you don't have a chance."

At that Mark just sat back and waited for Harry to come. Harry walked into the compartment, shut the glass doors and sat down next to Mark.

Every one sat quietly for about an hour just, thinking to themselves. Suddenly Mark sat up, turned to Harry, kissed him passionately, 8and then ran out of the compartment. Harry looked positively, shocked!

"What the FUCK was that!?! I thought he had a girlfriend."

"Ok, Harry. Now don't flip, but Mark is gay. Charlie is a guy and Mark has had a crush on you since the beginning of his 2nd year."

The rest of the ride was pretty uneventful. The food trolley came by and they got some sustenance to tide them over until the feast.


End file.
